In Plain Sight
'"In Plain Sight" '''is the second episode of Season Four of Fox's ''Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Bryan Q. Miller and directed by Marc Roskin. It is the fifty-first episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 13, 2017. Synopsis After a big discovery, Crane and Jenny struggle with breaking some difficult news to Diana. Meanwhile, the team learns that there may be witchcraft involved in a new case.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161220fox10/ Recap As a storm gathers outside, Ichabod calls to Abbie. He sees someone running through the shadows but they don't respond to his calls. A young girl appears. Ichabod wakes up from his nightmare. Jenny is in a trance and stroking a singing bowl. He stops her and admits that mysticism isn't an exact science. Jenny says that the followers of the Dali Lama used the bowl to track down his successors, so she thought it might work to find the new Witness. Ichabod explains about seeing Molly and that she seemed familiar, He leaves Jenny's trailer and thanks her relocating to DC for him. They're in a junkyard, and Jenny says that a friend got it for her cheap. She offers to do some research while Ichabod goes to the vault to check the files. In DC, a Congressman is complaining to Malcolm about how he broke ground in his district. Malcolm doesn't care, and the Congressman knows that Malcolm is up to something tearing up protected wetlands. The CEO tells him to pray that what his people dig up is not the Congressman's body. Jobe tells Malcolm that he's late for his meeting, and Malcolm excuses himself. At a manor in the country, Malcolm shows a woman, Moll Dyer, the Dagger of Z'urn D'oragh and says that it's the most sought-after cursed item in the history of witchcraft. As two other women enter the room, Malcolm offers the Dagger in return for the witches' treasure. Moll refuses to hand over the Witch Stone, but one of her sister, Malligo Dyer, says that perhaps they should return to the world. The third sister, Marg Dyer, insists that protecting the Witch Stone is their sacred duty. Malcolm points out that what they're guarding has nothing to do with witches, and Malligo demands an explanation. When Malligo and Marg realize that Malcolm is speaking the truth, they grab Moll and demand to know why she lied to them. Marg says that she did it to protect them, but they utter a curse and Moll collapses, choking. After a moment, her tongue transforms into a serpent and crawls out of her mouth. Diana is trying to make breakfast for herself and Molly without success. Molly still doesn't talk, and the sitter Clara arrives to take care of Molly. Diana thanks Clara for her help and leaves for work. Alex comes in for work and finds Jake working. He explains that he was up all night mapping the tunnels, and points out that they've been working near a labyrinth. Ichabod comes in through the hidden door to the tunnels and explains that he doesn't have a clearance badge to access the agency normally. Jake says that they'll get him a badge, and Ichabod explains that he needs a book on dream interpretation. Once Jake gets the book, he peers over Ichabod's shoulder until Ichabod suggests that he read the secret histories. Jake points out that they're encrypted, and Ichabod gives him the encryption key. Alex brings Ichabod his badge, and Ichabod explains that he hopes to find a part of his past. Once she leaves, Ichabod gets a call from Diana. Diana gives Ichabod a location, and he meets her at a field. She admits that she called him against her better judgment, and points out that the victim was stabbed in the back and her tongue was cut out. She figures that it was a Wiccan ritual killing, and shows Ichabod her camera view of the body... which reveals a different, older face. Ichabod explains that it's a glamour, a form of mystical camouflage used since the Salem Witch Trials. Ichabod examines the body and finds a snake brand on its wrist. He tells Diana that he believes the woman visited Sleepy Hollow a long time ago. Ichabod explains that in the latter half of the Revolutionary War, a British officer named John Andre was delivered to Washington. Washington and Ichabod visit Andre in his cell, and Ichabod explains that Andre's tongue was cut from his mouth. Papers in his possession led to Benedict Arnold's treachery, and both of them were executed. Washington captured Andre thanks to the help of the Dyer sisters. Ichabod sees them meet with Washington and notices the snake brand on their wrists. Ichabod explains that the coven used their power to sniff out liars. He believes that the dead woman is Moll, and Diana figures that the assailant walked up to her so it was personal. Ichabod realizes that Moll was killed by the other two coven members, and Diana figures that they'll kill again. She puts out an APB on women with the unique brand. At a bar, Malligo and Marg take in everything that has changed in three hundred years. Two men come over and invite them to a party. The two sisters realize that they're lying, and Marg immobilizes them with a spell. Malligo says that they betray their families, and cast the same curse that they cast on Marg. Diana drives Ichabod into DC and he talks of the promise that the buildings hold. She wonders how he knows so much about witches, and Ichabod says that he was married to one. He asks about Molly's father, and Diana refuses to answer. Ichabod asks if there's a history of silence in the family, and Diana says that there isn't. A hit on her APB comes in, and as Ichabod sees her phone, he realizes that the wallpaper is a photo of Molly: the girl he saw in his vision. Once they get to the bar, Ichabod calls Jenny and tells her about Molly. He figures that she can help them find the next Witness, and Jenny tells him that the ritual was supposed to reveal the next Witness. Diana interrupts him, and Jenny gives him a cover story over the phone without much luck. He quickly hangs up, and Diana brings up the security footage showing Malligo and Marg leaving the scene after killing everyone in the bar. The footage sees through their glamours, revealing them as older than they appear. Diana and Ichabod realizes that the witches will find plenty of lies and betrayal in DC< and Ichabod figures that the sisters will need to regain their energy. When Ichabod calls him, Jake checks the immigration records and gives Ichabod and Diana the names of the two sisters. Ichabod has Jake check the secret histories, which show that Washington paid the sisters with a plot of land protected in perpetuity by the government. Moll's body was found near the land, and Diana says that she needs to stop before they go there. At the vault, Alex warns Jake that there's more to Ichabod then he's letting on. Jake figures that Alex is jealous, and she points out Ichabod's anachronistic accent and clothing. "Ichabod Crane" disappeared in 1771 and reappeared three years ago in Sleepy Hollow, and there's only one Ichabod Crane in any files. Jake wonders if Ichabod is a time traveler, and Alex warns him that Ichabod is keeping separately. At the elementary school, Molly is outside sketching when two boys point her out. Jenny is watching from her car as Molly notices the boys and walks off. Two older girls run into her and tease her, and grab her when she tries to leave. Jenny comes over and chases the girls off, helps Molly up. Meanwhile, Diana and Ichabod pull up and Diana goes to get Molly. She runs over to check on Molly, and then asks Jenny why she's there. Meanwhile, Ichabod comes over and Molly recognizes him from her sketches. She speaks, saying, "Hello," and Diana stares at her daughter in surprise. Molly continues speaking, telling Diana what happened. Clara arrives to pick up Molly, and Diana says that she has a case to close but will be home as soon as possible. Molly says that it's okay and promises to still be talking. Meanwhile, Jenny tells Ichabod that she needed to see Molly. Ichabod warns her that Molly isn't Abbie, and Jenny agrees. She says that they have to help Diana and Molly get through it, but neither of them know how. Diana comes over and demands an explanation, and Jenny says that they were concerned for Molly's safety. She apologizes for overstepping her bounds, and Diana says that she should have asked. Satisfied, she then tells Ichabod that they should find the witches. Ichabod and Diana return to the wetlands with Jenny, and Ichabod uses a camera to penetrate the glamour and see the Dyer house. He shows Jenny and Diana, and then they enter the house. They search the place and Jenny admits that she's dealt with security systems. Diana finds the Dagger and Jenny warns that a single cut is instantly fatal. Ichabod figures that the sisters have some kind of machine maintaining the glamour, and notice a clock with mystic symbols. Diana reaches forward to touch it, and the clock glows as it speeds up. The hands stop after a moment, and Malligo magically pulls Diana out of the room. She then comes in and Jenny goes to help Diana. Malligo recognizes Ichabod from when he was with Washington. Diana wakes up in the parlor and finds Marg waiting for her. Marg easily pins her to the wall with a spell, but Jenny comes in and tells Marg that she lies daily to herself about the lie. The witch is impressed by her telling the truth and pins Jenny to the wall as well. However, she points out that Jenny and Diana ruined their fun. Malligo says that she and her sisters were trapped there to guard their captor's treasure. Ichabod has no idea what she's talking about and shoots her, but Malligo easily dodges the bolt. She says that he's lying by omission, including about Molly, and casts the curse. However, she realizes that Ichabod's bolt hit the grandfather clock, just as he intended. The glamour fades and the two sisters take on their true appearance. Jenny kicks Marg back and Diana shoots her dead. Ichabod throws the Dagger at Malligo but she dodges. The clock spins out of control, and Ichabod runs out as a blast of magical energy from it destroys Malligo and ends the glamour. Diana says that she needs a moment and leaves Ichabod and Jenny. Jenny tells him that Diana can handle things, and Ichabod says that they'll tell her the truth about Molly that night. Later at the vault, Alex shows the others two documents that she found in the clock. One is dated 1780, the day Andre was hung, and the other is dated 1781. It's from Washington, and he charged them with guarding a talisman. Alex didn't find it, and Ichabod confirms that Washington said that the plot would remain the sisters' in perpetuity as long as the "Division" endured. They realize that there were similar symbols on the Booth vault, and Ichabod figures the Booth demon was standing guard over a talisman as well. He realizes that someone is unleashing evil to recover mystical artifacts. Diana says that they can talk about it the next day after she spends a night with Molly. At Diana's home, Molly makes pancakes for dinner. As she and Diana eat, Molly says that she doesn't know why she wouldn't say anything. She felt strange, like a friend was gone. Ichabod and Jenny sit outside in Jenny's truck, and Jenny realizes that they're not going to tell Diana what's going on. They watch mother and daughter through the window, and Ichabod says that they deserve one night's peace. In his basement, Malcolm takes out the Witch Stone and places it on the pedestal. Jobe comes in and says that Ichabod's compatriot is coming... and death and destruction will follow. As a semi-driver heads down the highway, he sees the Headless Horseman riding toward him. He drives past it as the Horseman continues on to DC. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Janina Gavankar as Special Agent Diana Thomas *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Jerry MacKinnon as Jake Wells *Rachel Melvin as Alex Norwood *Oona Yaffe as Molly Thomas *Jeremy Davies as Malcolm Dreyfuss Guest Starring *Kamar de los Reyes as Jobe *Kelley Missal as Malligo Dyer *Mark Campbell as George Washington Co-Starring *Sara Sanderson as Moll Dyer *Courtney Lakin as Marg Dyer *Eric Joshua Davis as John Andre *Caroline Arapoglou as Clara *Charles Justo as Brad *Michael Shenefelt as Doug *Ansley Davis as Older Girl #1 *Kyra Johnson as Older Girl #2 Uncredited *Andy Stahl as Donaldson *Unknown as the Headless Horseman Trivia Episode Connections *Malcolm Dreyfuss obtains the second relic. The first was obtained in "Columbia". *The third witness is discovered, Molly Thomas. The previous witness, Abbie Mills, was last seen in "Ragnarok". Mulitmedia Gallery Promotional Photos 402Promo1.jpg 402Promo2.jpg 402Promo3.jpg 402Promo4.jpg 402Promo5.jpg 402Promo6.jpg 402Promo7.jpg 402Promo8.jpg 402Promo9.jpg 402Promo10.jpg 402Promo11.jpg 402Promo12.jpg 402Promo13.jpg Screencaps 402Junkyard.png 402Councilman.png 402DyerManor.png 402Blade.png 402Moll.png 402Diana.png 402Clara.png 402Glamour.png 402Tattop.png 402Washington.png 402Andre.png 402Soldier.png 402DyerSisters.png 402Guys.png 402Moll2.png 402Malligo.png 402Marg.png 402Magic.png 402Alex.png 402Glamour2.png 402Dagger.png 402JennyIchabod.png 402Trapped.png 402Magic1.png 402Malligo3.png 402Clock.png 402GlowingClock.png 402Cut.png 402Explosion.png 402Explosion2.png 402WitchStone.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 4x02 Promo "In Plain Sight" (HD) Jake And Alex Are Frightened By Ichabod's Way Of Entry Season 4 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Diana Brings Ichabod To A Crime Scene Season 4 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Diana Asks For Ichabod's Help When A Mysterious Woman Is Found Dead Season 4 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Thanks Jenny For Relocating With Him Season 4 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Malcolm Turns The Witches Against Each Other Season 4 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Season 4 episodes